Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{n}{4} + \dfrac{n}{6}$
In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $4$ and $6$ $\lcm(4, 6) = 12$ $ p = \dfrac{3}{3} \cdot \dfrac{n}{4} + \dfrac{2}{2} \cdot \dfrac{n}{6} $ $p = \dfrac{3n}{12} + \dfrac{2n}{12}$ $p = \dfrac{3n +2n}{12}$ $p = \dfrac{5n}{12}$